A Night Neither Will Forget
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Heather is alone in the compartment when Alejandro comes in. Things get a little interesting from then on...This story is now rated M for getting slightly dicey.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or anything associated. I do not own Heather, Alejandro (no matter how much I would like too) or any aforementioned Total Drama characters.

Author's Note: My first attempt at Heather/Alejandro and an almost lemon. I wasn't quite sure if this should be labeled under the T or M section so I'll just put it under T unless someone says otherwise. I had a lot of fun writing this and Alejandro sure is hot. But he's pretty hard to write dialogue for since I'm not evil or charmingly charismatic.

The door that connected the winner's and loser's apartment opened and Heather felt the draft of cold air rush through their poorly constructed plane or more likely their potential doom should they ever run into really bad weather. She irritatedly opened her eyes, wondering who would come in now. Gwen and Courtney were in their rooms, Sierra was spying on Cody in her creepy stalker ways, and who cared about the others. She groaned in irritation when she had seen who it was. It was Alejandro, naturally. She gritted her teeth at that smug self-confident expression he always had. He always thought he was so cool and awesome and hot…okay, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't. He did have quite an impressive body. But still! He's nothing but a self-absorbed prick who played with everyone. She could sense a player a mile away and he reeked of it and it wasn't like he bothered to hide it very well. The guy was so smooth that he openly flirted with everyone! It was demeaning! Degrading! And why did he never sweet talk her in the same way? She grimaced at that thought. Why did she think that? It's not like he ever meant what he said. So why would it bother her that he talked to the others? The only times he talked to her was either (just between them) gloating or just to annoy her. Alejandro turned and smirked at her as he subtly strutted over to her. He stopped in front of her face and all of a sudden laid his arm on her shoulder…

"What the hell man? Get off me!" Heather cried struggling to remove his heavy arm off her. Eventually she managed to pry it off using both hands and the jerk just stood there still smirking that stupid grin of his. He waggled his eyebrows at her all of a sudden and Heather almost burst out laughing, just barely catching herself in time from doing it out loud. He certainly didn't need to have his ego inflated any further by causing her his toughest competition to find him amusing. She looked at his earnest face and she almost sighed. He had the face of an angel…

"If you want we could go behind a corner and get to know each other a little better."

…with the heart of a devil. Just for that comment she tried to kick him. Hey, Courtney certainly had the right idea. Unfortunately, she overbalanced and the plane suddenly dropped and instead she landed right on top of Alejandro, her head resting on his chest. He made a thrumming contented sound that vibrated throughout his body and Heather was reminded eerily of a massage chair. And this was a comfy position, as long as he didn't say a word. He was warm and smelled wonderful and as long as she kept her eyes shut, she could almost pretend it wasn't him. When he started brushing her hair however, that is where she drew the line.

"Okay, just stop it. I know what you're up too. You're just planning to play me along like all the other girls and use me until I am no longer needed. I can respect that. But I will not fall for your tricks got it? So you can just drop the nice act. I know you consider me a threat and enemy." Alejandro leaned up and put on a sad expression that tugged at heartstrings.

"You wound me Heather. I would never do that to you. To the others yes, but never you. You are the only one that is worthy of this challenge besides me. Plus you're far prettier than all the others and I really do like you." Heather stared into his green eyes and was strangely surprised to find sincerity although then again, Alejandro was a devastatingly good actor. There were a few times where even she almost fell for his tricks and she was a master of manipulation, or at least she thought she had been until Alejandro. The boy had more tricks than Harold's random trivial information. Well, okay, maybe not that many, but Alejandro was crafty. She couldn't believe anything he said. Alejandro looked sad for a few more moments and then shrugged.

"Oh well. But you will be the one in the end to serve my victory." Heather leapt off him, eyes blazing.

"Your victory? Your Victory? In your dreams loser. Two can play at the manipulation game and I intend to win." Alejandro picked himself off the ground and brushed invisible dirt off his shirt.

"As do I. As do I. But not only am I going to win, I am also going to win your heart and make you fall completely irrevocably in love with me." Heather laughed at that. Who did he think he was? There was no way on earth she would ever fall for him, even if he was buff and handsome and talented and smart and dreamy…shaking herself out of that dangerous thought train, she laughed again to cover up her almost mistake there. Alejandro stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around her and this time; Heather couldn't find the strength to push him off. He pulled her closer to him against his tight warm body and Heather could feel the thick muscles beneath as they flexed and shifted. Every part of him was hard and almost against her will, she found herself running her hands over him. It was kind of funny but Heather had never really touched a man so intimately before, at least one that felt as good as Alejandro. There were only a few others, many of whom played in the other games like Duncan and while Duncan was nice, he was a bit too skinny for her tastes. Facial piercings were not really her thing either and in all cases, that was to lure him into a false sense of security and steal the map, something she pulled off successfully because guys get all loopy when you get a hot girl all over them. As it turns out, it was similar for girls as Heather found out. Soon Alejandro's head bent closer and she leaned up and their mouths touched. It literally blew Heather's mind. Letting out a very embarrassing moan, she tried to get even closer to Alejandro, fireworks sparking as their lips found and tasted each other's over and over again. Alejandro was making sexy panting noises as he attacked Heather with his mouth everywhere: on her lips, neck, throat, nose, anywhere there was skin exposed. Tugging at his shirt, Heather somehow managed to yank it off of him and tossed it to the floor as she took a moment to look, somehow managing to pause Alejandro from continuing. His body was even more impressive up close, touching her. Devoid of any extraneous fat whatsoever, his body was a sculpted masterpiece that caused a weakness in her legs she was unfamiliar with. Alejandro smirked at her again and started to touch himself, making sure she was watching. Oh god the boy man was hot fine sexy…Heather leaped at him again pushing him to the floor as she started kissing him of her own volition. She felt almost drunk, the heady scent of Alejandro wafting all around her. She couldn't figure out what it was that he smelled like as it kept seeming to change, but whatever it was, it was good. And his eyes really were pretty she decided. Like, really pretty. Oh and his luscious brown-black hair, so soft and silky. She threw her head into it and smelled. Yep, soft silky manly. Alejandro's hands trailed underneath as he sneaked a feel and it felt good, his large hands on her. She let out a shuddering sigh.

Alejandro was impressed with the woman he was now holding. Gorgeous, beautiful, and such a naughty minx. No one had ever felt quite as nice to him to hold and touch. She was the perfect size he preferred, not too large or small. She wasn't a man-woman but nor was she a delicate weak flower. Rather, she was anything but. There was something attractive about a woman who'd fight him and not completely fall over him with just the slightest glance and yet was more than willing and compliant to his wishes and desires. He might just have to keep her permanently. His mouth opened and he let out a moan of ecstasy as she shifted her legs, brushing his pair and creating delicious friction. Alejandro was burning and he needed to have her now. He reaches for her pants and has his hands almost ready to unhook and pull off the annoying fabric that blocked her view from him when she stopped. Pulling back, she slapped his hands away, breathing heavily. Alejandro was too. It was funny that he could run for miles before getting tired and yet just a few delicious (and not long enough in his opinion) minutes with this woman had him panting. Oh she was good. So very, very good. He ached for her, begging for release.

Heather looked unbelieving at Alejandro. So okay for a bit there she might have been out of it, you're never supposed to show a guy you want them, especially ones like him. And to think she allowed him to touch her! Even if it did feel good and warm inside. But nevertheless, that was inappropriate and very much unwanted. It was his fault they were in this situation! 'How?' an annoying voice popped in her head and Heather snarled at herself. 'Because it just is!' Shaking despite herself, she looked at Alejandro on the floor. His pupils were dilated wide and he was breathing hard and fast. She was entranced yet again by the sight of the expanse of his large broad chest as it heaved, bringing in now unnecessary air as his body glistened. He had his hand down his pants fondling his thing and moaning as his hand jerked furiously. It was disgusting but very fascinating, the fact that she could have had this large of an effect on the master player. Especially when he screamed out her name, making her jump. That was…interesting. And quite awkward at the same time. Fortunately, he didn't seem to be aware that she was still there so she edged out of the compartment to find her room before it could get any weirder. She didn't know what to think of that. At first, she naturally assumed that he was playing her, what with all the flirty glances and kisses he kept blowing her and then that period of unwanted touching and hugging. But then all of a sudden, he jacks off right in front of her calling her name. He couldn't possibly be that good of an actor could he? At least, not without feeling something for her. And he touched himself, just for her benefit. Well, he probably did that in general but the fact that he let her see it was something. Not even with the others had he gone quite that far. And those kisses…she almost melted again at the memory. God he was hot. No one had ever kissed her like that. Looking herself in the mirror, she almost groaned. On the side of her neck was a bruised bite mark. As well as a few other places.

"Ugh, stupid jerk had to mark me, I can't go out with those showing, everyone would know something's up". She picked a long pink scarf and tied it around, covering the markings.

"There we go, much better. At least I gave back what the idiot dished me." She shivered in delight as she felt his wonderful body again in her mind. What she wouldn't give to feel it again…but she sure as hell wouldn't be telling him that. If you give an inch, you give a mile as someone once said. He would have to be the one to come to her. And judging by the expression on his face when he called her name, it probably wouldn't be long until they meet again in some isolated area away from the others.

The next day, Chris called them into the room for the challenge. Everyone looked at her when they saw the long pink scarf around her neck.

"Uh, Heather, what's with that?" Gwen asked and Heather gave her a dark look.

"None of your business Goth freak." She snappily said back. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alejandro examining her with an approving look on his face. Heather made a throat slashing gesture and flipped him off. He laughed quietly and pointed to a dark corner of the plane and he mimed a clock mouthing later. Chuckling herself, Heather nodded and Alejandro smiled brightly at her. Oh yes, later there was going to be a good time indeed.


End file.
